violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM HATES PEPPA PIG!!! (RAGE)
William: I HATE PEPPA PIG!!! Violette: William why do you hate Peppa? William: Because the show got banned in China for ENCOURAGING gangs! Violette: What?! William: Yeah! Violette: That's stupid! William: I know! Bill: In that case, jerk, we're going to Hampshire, England to see Peppa Pig World! William: WHAT?!?! NO!!! Violette: Too bad William! (After The Park) Bill: That was great! Violette: I wish Zach went! William: FUCK HAMPSHIRE, ENGLAND!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!! Violette: WILLIAM!!! History Teacher: "Alright class, umm... this is your- I'm the history teacher and I'm giving giving you back your tests." Super Minecraft Kid: "Oh no! I hope I don't fail!" (this is me by the way guys, hold on. Yeah.) (A piece of paper with a small "F" on it) Super Minecraft Kid: "What the fuck? Fucking F? SHIT!" History Teacher: "That's because you're an'' idiot'', Michael. Shut the fuck up." (Later that day) Super Minecraft Kid: "Oh fuck I'm gonna get so fucking grounded let's play some fucking Minecraft okay?" (Screen shows the words Minecraft and Play) Super Minecraft Kid: "Woooah! No- oh what's happening? The computer's sucking me in-a." (Michael's head is a block) Super Minecraft Kid: "What happened?" Steve: "I am Steve from Minecraft. You're in Minecraftia. Together we will destroy all enemies and save Minecraftia! What would you like to do first?" Super Minecraft Kid: "Well I did wanna do something. Give me a diamond sword." (back at class) History Teacher: "Hahaha, Michael is so stupid! He failed the history test!" (Michael stabs History Teacher with a diamond sword) History Teacher: "Please don't kill me! I have a lot to live for! I have a wife and kids!" Super Minecraft Kid: "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING NIGGER FUCKING I FUCKING HATE YOU ON FUCKING GIVE ME A FAILURE ON MY FUCKING TEST!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!" (Michael goes back to Steve) Super Minecraft Kid: "We did it! Oh yeah! What are we gonna do next?" Super Minecraft Kid: "Where are we?" Steve: "We're at Five Nights at Freddy's mod. Super Minecraft Kid: "Wow, this place is pretty scary." (Michael "duns" until he hears something) Super Minecraft Kid: "Who's there?" (Freddy enters and screams, Michael takes out sword) Super Minecraft Kid: "Holy shit it's Freddy! Holy fuck he's gonna fucking kill me gotta fucking kill him first!" (Michael slices Freddy a bunch, Chica enters) Super Minecraft Kid: "Woah!" Chica: "Help me! Help me! I'm Chica!" Super Minecraft Kid: "Woah! It's Chica!" Chica: "Bonnie's being a fucking bully to me!" Super Minecraft Kid: "I'll stop it Chica, for you. Muhahahaha." (Michael finds Bonnie) Super Minecraft Kid: "Shut up you fucking gay! What kind of person has fucking ''purpl''e. Fucking gay I'm gonna fucking kill you now. (Michael kills Bonnie with his diamond sword) Violette: ''Gasps ''WILLIAM DID YOU JUST QUOTED SUPER MINECRAFT KID?!?! William: YES!!! Bill: HAMPSHIRE, ENGLAND IS DESTROYED, JERK!!! William: GOOD!!! Bill: WHAT THE FRICK JERK!? Violette: In That Case William, We're going to Watch Peppa Pig! William: NOOOOOOO!!! (During The Show) William: SCREW YOU GEORGE PIG!!! (After The Show) William: I'M GOING TO GET SOME VIDEO GAMES TO GET AWAY FROM PEPPA PIG!!! Violette: Ok Will! (When William Got Home) William: OOOOOOH MY GOOOOOD!!! (The Whole House Is Filled With Peppa Pig Merchandise, Including Peppa Pig Toys, A Peppa Pig Deluxe Dollhouse, And A Peppa Pig Mascot Character) William: HOW DID YOU GET ALL THIS STUFF AND THAT MASCOT!? Violette: Zachary Wanted To See Peppa Pig! So We Got Him All These Things! William: SO THIS IS HOW YOU SUPRISE ME WHEN I COME BACK!? Violette: WILLIAM!!! Category:Fanfic